


Thoughts and Acts

by ReaperStygian



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Jealous, Kissing, M/M, Romance, Short, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-14 21:01:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5758711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReaperStygian/pseuds/ReaperStygian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alaric couldn't stop having not friend like thoughts for his best friend, Damon. But he didn't like Damon. He most certainly didn't love him. The four times Alaric had thoughts about Damon, and the one time he did something about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thoughts and Acts

One

Alaric prided himself on his ability to stay focused on the problem at hand. But when his best friend, Damon Salvatore, distracted him by looking at him with that expression on his face that screamed 'I am a sex god' was it really his fault that he couldn't concentrate? No.

On the other hand, Alaric didn't have 'feelings' for his friend. Of course he didn't...

Two

Technically he was suppose to be getting drunk. And then laid. Instead, Alaric swished his alcohol around in his cup as he shifted his weight in the old looking club chair, as he stared at Damon as Damon kissed some random women deeply. Alaric tried not to focus on how Damon's smooth lip's glided over the women's, on how his hands seemed to caress her sides- then Damon looked over the women's shoulder and made eye contact with Alaric, causing Alaric to quickly turn his gaze to his drink ignoring the burning feeling in his chest.

He wasn't jealous.

Three

Alaric rolled his eyes as he snapped his phone shut and slipped it back into his pocket. He had just broken up with his girlfriend, even if the relationship had only lasted a few weeks. Maybe it had something to do with the fact he kept calling her Damon, or the fact she didn't have black hair and blue eyes-

No no no. I do not like my best friend like that.

They always did say denial was powerful.

Four

Alaric couldn't stop staring at Damon. All the time, he was staring. Damon, in his eyes, was beautiful. His hair, his eyes, his attitude. Everything that made Damon, well, Damon, made Alaric stare.

Maybe he did like Damon, that way.

Five

Alaric grabbed his friend and pulled him close, kissing him deeply. Tongues danced and explored mouths, and when Alaric pulled away, all Damon said was, "toke you long enough."

Alaric laughed softly.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading my story, I hope you enjoyed it! Please consider leaving a kudos/comment, or bookmarking my story. I don't always reply to comments but if you want to learn more about my plans for my stories, you can find me at my Tumblr (Reaper8439979). If whatever you're curious about isn't already there, feel free to send in an ask. :3


End file.
